


Help Me

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Patton, Alpha Virgil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also why am I so damn mad that omegas get treated like shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Logan, Omega Roman, Omega/Omega, Omegas deserve better, Platonic Lamp/Calm - Freeform, sorry just a reoccurring thought while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Roman is, surprisingly, an omega who is determined to act up to convince the others that he’s not weak or lesser than them. Logan is also an omega, he won’t tell anyone unless they ask and no one has asked, but he clues onto the fact that Roman is an omega and they have a somewhat friendly heart to heart, then they feel like they can come to each other for anything. Roman comes to Logan during his next heat, afraid of telling the alphas he begs Logan to help him get off.





	1. Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompletelyShameless](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CompletelyShameless).



They’d all have been excited to see what they would present as when they first learned about it in health class. All of them had high hopes to be an alpha, or at the very least a beta. On your eighteenth birthday your biology takes over to present as an alpha, omega, or beta. He felt and close to crying as his friends buzzed about what they present as. Roman being the oldest already knew what he presented as, and he wanted to die. He was an omega. 

He hated feeling weak. To the wrong alpha, omega are just really obedient cock sleeves with no real feelings. To the right alpha, he was precious and sacred, caring deeply about their omega. The caring Alphas and Beta in the government working to make Omegas higher than them. They wanted to make them equal, but they quickly realized that wouldn’t work with laws around Alphas and Betas as they stood now. Going higher was a better route, but as it stood now, Omegas were lower than the Alphas and Betas. There wasn’t many of them after all.

“Sorry, I just gotta go pee.” He was rushing and wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt the tears prick at this eyes. He knew about how awful omegas were treated, and the recent news story of thirteen omegas killed at their local mall wasn’t helping the sick feeling in his stomach when it flashed across the tv. The thing that mostly bothered Roman was that he didn’t act like the typical omega. He’s not easy going, he’s hardly nurturing, and he’s not clingy like other omegas, he likes to be free and independent from a partner. He’s quite the opposite, aggressive, over protective, powerful, and commanding. He’s gotten into trouble more than any of his Alpha and Beta friends combined. Why did he feel cursed?

He heard a knock at the door and froze. “Yeah?” “Roman, it’s just me what’s wrong?” Logan’s soothing voice came from the other side. He looked out into the hall and glanced around before he pulled Logan inside. “Roman, I trust you, please don’t say anything to anyone.” Roman looked at him with tear streaked eyes. “Roman, I’m an omega. I’ve known since my birthday. I figured the news story was bothering you too. I know you’re an omega, too.” 

Roman looked at him wide eyed and he continued, “When Patton presented as an alpha, his smell changed. Alphas are muskier, omegas are sweeter, and betas are slightly more bitter or sharper depending on natural smell. I can tell you Patton will be too, even if his birthday is only a few weeks away. Your scent was always a combination of a sweet musky smell, but it has since then gotten sweeter. I know the uneasiness and regret that comes with omega presenting, I know it scary to have your friends view you differently. Would you like me to help Patton and Virgil understand?”

It was a sweet conversation. Shock that Roman was an omega, which was covered with the reassurance that they saw him no different. They still saw him as the strong alpha he was supposed to be. Logan pointing out the he’s pretty sure Patton’s an alpha, and being equally shocked. Patton admitted to thinking he was an omega, solely based on the fact that he’s a direct opposite of Roman. It ended in laughing and calling their own biology “fucking stupid rip offs.”


	2. Heat

It was nearly a week before Roman was seeking his attention, practically trying to bang Logan’s door off the hinges. He opened the door to find a flushed and hard Roman (crouched and maybe trying to crawl in on himself.) Roman pushes himself inside the other omega’s room, clearly in a rush to get out of the hallway. Logan realized what was happening when the entrapped smell hit him. It was Roman’s natural scent mixed with need and lust and a little bit of what he experimented with that smelled close to what his own slick smelled like. 

“Logan, please, I can’t go to Patton and Virgil. Can you help me please?” Roman looked close to crying as he begged him to help him through his heat. He didn’t say anything, instead he kissed Roman. It quickly got deeper, Roman’s need clear, he’s been trying to deal with this for hours from what Logan could tell as Roman eagerly pushed into his body. He picked Roman up by his thighs slick starting to trail down them, he felt Roman moan into his mouth and grind into Logan’s slightly hardening dick, he felt Roman’s legs shake. “Fuck me Logan please. I need you.” He practically moaned out.

Logan put him gently on the bed. Roman moved to spread his legs as far as he could and arms above and resting behind his head. It was the ultimate submission pose the one he learned about in health class, to signal ‘take me and use me how you want.’ Logan didn’t know how long Roman tried to deal with it on his own, but he knew he needed to be fucked (and feel like he was being bred) to calm down his heat and make it pass naturally. He was glad he came to him. An omega’s cum couldn’t impregnate another omega. There was so much caution to have when you’re an omega, it was so easy to fall into the wrong hands while in heat.

Logan reached down to feel the slick pooling from Roman. He felt something hard around his hole. He grabbed it with two fingers, it was buried deep in him. He pulled out a still vibrating dildo. Roman whined at the loss when took it out and Logan turned it off and set it to the side. He needed even less preparation then he thought. It made Logan sad to think how long he tried to hold out without seeking help.

Logan made quick work of taking off the rest of his and Roman’s clothing, not that Roman had much on to begin with. He stroked himself twice before he lined himself up with the loose slick hole in front of him and pushed in. Roman moaned, threw his head back, and tried to fuck himself down farther onto Logan’s cock. 

He took that sign from him and held Roman’s thighs up to his chest and set a brutal pace that he hoped would soothe Roman and give him that feeling of being bred that he craved. He knew heats were awful to go through. Roman started crying but smiled, he relaxed into an even farther act of submission. Pliant, relaxed, and curving his back off the bed, and offering his sweat glands to be bonded as Logan pounded into him. He could see the pleasure on Roman’s face. 

Luckily Roman wasn’t begging to be bonded, it would’ve caused more trouble than just his heat cycle. It wasn’t something he could give, it would also mean that his natural feelings were in the wrong place. Omegas can’t bond with other omegas, it wouldn’t work fundamentally.

Logan moves his upper arm to continue to support Roman’s thigh as he took his hand and gently stroked the tears from his cheek. Roman looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “I’m close Logan.” That was the first of many orgasms as Logan himself fought to not cum inside Roman until he was fully sated.

It was four hours before Logan could cum, at one point he had to stop to put a cock ring on to keep him at bay. Roman was a mess, he lost his voice a hour in. “Logan, stop please.” He sounded awful speaking at full volume and only sounded like he whispered. “One more time, you’re doing so good.” Logan had to slip the cock ring away from him so that it made it loose enough to cum. He had to push it back down to the base of his dick and leave his balls loose so he didn’t get it lost inside of Roman. He wasn’t sure how he managed to slip it off and slightly still hold his pace. He felt Roman squeeze him one last time and came dry. It took Logan two more strokes before he came inside of Roman.

He pulled out as soon has he stopped cumming. “Roman, are you with me? Are you alright?” He was met with a gentle hum. Logan went to pull away, a smile on his face, he felt a hand pull his wrist back. “Stay Lo Lo, please.” He looked into those same pleading warm brown eyes. He couldn’t deny him more, after all the last four hours were just for him. He climbed into bed with Roman and felt him snuggle close to him and breath a content puff of air before dozing off. Logan hugged him close and smiled as he pet his hair with his ear on his chest, he was glad Roman was safe and chose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this follow me on tumblr @sidesofsmut


End file.
